


A Lillet on the Rocks

by DezoPenguin



Category: GrimGrimoire
Genre: Beach Sex, F/F, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezoPenguin/pseuds/DezoPenguin
Summary: Shameless romantic PWP when, on vacation, Lillet and Amoretta skip out on lunch to go swimming, and upon encountering a deserted cove decide to indulge in other forms of seaside recreation.





	A Lillet on the Rocks

The cries of seabirds rang out over the cliffs, echoing across aquamarine waters that glinted in the sunlight. Most of the gulls turned and wheeled over the sea, keen eyes on the lookout for fish, but one of the birds had a different goal. It turned inland towards a large, sprawling villa set west of the cliffs, set above a gentle slope that led down to a white-sand beach. There, on the terrace, a long table held platters and dishes of tempting morsels, and the gull began to circle down to help himself.

"Get out of here, you flying weasel!"

The gull squawked as a chunk of its tail exploded in a puff of feathers from the glowing arrow that blasted through it. Deciding that it would have better luck bullying fish, it wheeled around and headed straight out to sea as fast as its wings could flap.

Hibiscus the fairy flitted down to the villa terrace and helped herself to the spoils of victory, plucking an apple out of a fruit bowl and taking a bite.

"Thanks, Hibi!" said the nine-year-old girl sitting at one end of the table.

Hibi swallowed. "No problem. Those guys are worse than the ants when you're trying to eat outside."

"I'm glad you didn't have to actually hurt it, though." Cressidor Blan-Virgine liked animals. She was the kind of little girl whose idea of perfection was a garden filled with sheep and horses and lions and cows and dragons and unicorns and wolves, none of whom had any desire to hurt each other. Given that there was a six-hundred-pound barghest curled up next to her seat, basking in the sun and waiting for table scraps, this dream was not necessarily a fanciful one.

"Me, too," said Tahlea Grande, seated at the other end of the table. "They say that seagull tastes just like roc."

"I've never heard of anyone eating a roc, Aunt Tahlea."

"Neither have I, come to think of it. Maybe it was a dragon who wrote the book where I read that?"

Hibi rolled her eyes and glanced at Cressidor.

"Now I know why your mothers decided to go sea-bathing instead of joining us for lunch."

~X X X~

On the other side of the sea cliffs, there was a kind of cove formed by a crescent-shaped arc of the shore. There was no access from the land side; the rocky walls were over seventy feet high and there was nothing atop them to motivate anyone to build a ladder or stairs, only a copse of scrubby trees that marked the border between the villas to the west and the town proper to the north and east.

Thus, when Lillet Blan found her footing on the sea bottom and stood upright in waist-deep water, she saw no one else, not on the strip of sand or on the rocks beyond.

"So this is what's over here," she said with satisfaction. Curiosity had driven her to swim over this way.

"Is there anything special about it?" asked her companion, swimming up beside her. Amoretta Virgine had been Lillet's lover in both the emotional and physical senses of the word for roughly half Lillet's life, building a home and a family alongside her since Lillet's apprentice days.

"Not really; I was just curious. It's pretty, though. Would you like to go ashore for a bit?"

"All right. We've been swimming for nearly an hour."

She stood up as well, then giggled, hopping in place and toppling against Lillet, who barely kept her balance while holding Amoretta upright.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Amoretta said. "I nearly stepped on a starfish when I put my foot down and it tickled."

"I'm glad it wasn't a sea urchin."

She helped Amoretta find her footing, not without a little regret at the sudden loss of the other woman's weight against her. They sloshed through the water, emerging together from the surf as gentle waves passed back and forth around them, tugging at their bathing-dresses and flowing across their legs, until they stood on the warm, white sand. Lillet dug her toes in, then wriggled them just to feel how the sand shifted around her feet.

"You're really enjoying yourself," Amoretta said.

"Uh-huh! It's really fun to swim in the sea." She gave a long, luxurious stretch, arching her back and reaching her arms up over her head, enjoying the warm sun washing over her. "I'd always loved to swim growing up, but I've never had the chance to do it in the ocean before. I suppose I must sound as giddy as Cress when—"

She'd started to turn, a little bit embarrassed at carrying on like a schoolgirl, but broke off in mid-sentence.

"Lillet, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I suddenly realized why the Albionese use those enclosed 'bathing machines' to give privacy for sea-bathing."

Amoretta blinked, her features starting to take on an expression of curiosity, but even before she could put her thoughts into words she realized what Lillet meant. The homunculus's deep red eyes showed no hint of embarrassment as her gaze tracked up and down Lillet's body.

"I see," she said with a growing smile.

"So do I," Lillet replied, "and I definitely like our way of doing things better."

Like Lillet, Amoretta was wearing a bathing-dress, a kind of white linen high-necked, sleeveless shift that fell to just below the knees. Dry, it fit loosely enough to allow for freedom of leg movement while swimming and was light enough that it did not weigh down the swimmer's body. An hour in the water, though, had rendered it sodden, and it now clung to Amoretta's figure like a second skin.

Of course, Lillet was well familiar with the sight of that figure, the long, sleek legs, the narrow waist, the lush curves of high, firm breasts. The homunculus's form was unchanging, and Lillet could describe every line of it to vision, touch, and taste. Familiarity did nothing to dim its appeal, though, and the wet fabric simultaneously displayed and concealed everything. It covered her as if in white mist, molded to every curve and hollow, even to only partly veiling the coral pink of her nipples and dipping in to hint at the promise between her thighs. It was sensual and beautiful all at the same time, like a masterpiece of classical art portraying nymphs or pagan sea-goddesses.

Only, this was better, because Amoretta was real, was there in front of her, a woman to love and be loved.

Lillet could feel her mouth go dry, like she was a teenaged virgin all over again. But unlike that young girl, the adult woman understood very well the feelings Amoretta inspired, the sensation of something uncurling within her belly, the shivering pulse between her thighs. Understood them, and had the confidence to act.

She took a quick step towards her beloved and clasped her into her arms. Amoretta's bathing-dress was cold and damp under Lillet's embrace, but the fabric was so thin that she could feel the curve of her waist and the planes of her back as if she was directly touching them. The softness of breasts and thighs molded against her as Lillet's mouth came down on her lover's.

Amoretta was caught off-guard for a moment by Lillet's quick action, but then she was returning the kiss, lips moving beneath Lillet's, warm and soft. She returned the embrace, one hand pressed against Lillet's back with fingers spread wide, the other cupping the back of her head, tangling in wet hair and pulling her mouth down. Lillet gave a soft sigh, her mouth opening, and the kiss deepened. Almost as one, their tongues slid together, dancing. The kiss went on and on, mouths moving, hands stroking, exploring to the accompaniment of soft moans and sighs, until at last they parted.

Lillet's tongue slid over slightly swollen lips. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and the pulse between her legs had become a clenching ache, a void begging for completion.

"I...think we need to get back to the villa," Lillet said. She actually started to turn to go before Amoretta stopped her.

"Cress, Tahlea, and Hibiscus will be back for lunch."

Lillet froze. Hibi would gladly give them privacy (the fairy was a married woman; she understood these things). Tahlea...well, that would be embarrassing. But there was really no way for a couple to explain to their inquisitive nine-year-old child that they needed privacy for adult fun in the early afternoon.

"You're right," she sighed, then turned back, a smile starting to cross her lips. "It looks like we only have one alternative, then."

"I know that it's irritating, but we're just going to have to—eep!"

The sound of startled surprise was brought on when Lillet swept her up in a fresh embrace, pressing Amoretta's body to hers once again.

" _Waiting_ ," she said, "was _not_ the alternative that I was thinking of."

"You don't mean, that you want to make love out here?"

"Why not?" Lillet said, then leaned forward and pressed kisses to the soft spot behind Amoretta's earlobe, teasing the slight depression with her tongue. "After all, it's hardly the most outrageous place we've ever made love."

A shiver ran through Amoretta's body, perhaps at the kisses and perhaps at the memory of certain incidents in the lovers' past.

"But we're so out in the open here. Anyone could come along."

"So says the woman who once seduced me in someone else's library during a society ball." Lillet teased Amoretta's earlobe between her lips and teeth, then slid one hand down across her stomach. "And no one is going to come this way. There's no path along the clifftop, and the road between the village and the town runs at least two hundred yards back from the cove. They'd have to come by boat or swim like we did. Or are you saying that you truly would rather not make love with me now?"

She slid her hand further down as she spoke, past Amoretta's waist so that she cupped the core of her. Even through the soaked linen of Amoretta's bathing-dress, cool from the sea water, Lillet could still feel the heat pulsing there. She squeezed gently, and Amoretta gasped, then bit her lip as her knees trembled.

"Of course I want you," she said. "I just don't want us to be interrupted." She reached for Lillet, cupping the back of her head once again. "But I'd rather risk that than miss out on this chance," she added, and drew Lillet's mouth down to hers.

The kiss was as hot and eager as the last one, the two lovers giving themselves over to the urgings of desire without restraint. Tongues danced together as hands roved avidly, stroking, squeezing, exploring each others' curves. They pulled at each other's bathing-dresses, dragging them down over their shoulders, working their arms free, and finally pushing them down over breasts and hips. The wet linen clung, seemingly as eager to keep in contact with the lovers' bodies as they themselves were, but at last fell to the sand around their feet, leaving them both bare to the sun and to the sea breeze that played across their bodies. Lillet felt her nipples tighten, coming erect at the cool touch of the wind and the heat of her own desire. Amoretta's fingertips found them at once, gently plucking and teasing, making Lillet moan into her mouth.

Lillet could hardly let that pass without response, and she at once set about exploring Amoretta's nude body. Without breaking the kiss, she slid her hands down Amoretta's back, cupped and squeezed her bottom, teased the sensitive spot at the top of the cleft between the firm globes with her nails, then slid around her hips and between Amoretta's legs once again. She slid a fingertip down over the silken-smooth flesh, then pushed between her nether lips to find the stiff bud nestled at the top of her slit. She bore down with her fingertips, rubbing in quick, tight circles. She was rewarded at once as it swelled further, stiffening under her touch, and by Amoretta's long, sighing groan that left her trembling against Lillet.

Lillet began to urge her down, to let their bodies entwine on the sand, but Amoretta braced herself and kept them upright. Surprised, Lillet broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"The sand," Amoretta sighed out, Lillet's insistent caresses making it hard for her to speak intelligibly. Lillet kissed her again, savoring her lover's taste while she tried to puzzle out this riddle of the sands. She imagined the two of them lying down, bodies sliding over one another...and then she understood. Wet skin, wet hair, as they rolled through the sand, would just get grit everywhere, clinging to skin that they wanted to stroke or to kiss and finding its way to extremely uncomfortable places.

It was, Lillet thought, a decided threat to their amorous mood. And unfortunately, there wasn't anything to lay over the sand except their bathing-dresses, which were far too small to do the job well even if they had been dry.

But as she cast her gaze around the cove, she quickly hit upon a solution.

"Don't worry," she said, and with a broad grin on her face swept Amoretta up into her arms. The Mage Consul may have spent her time lifting magic wands, lab equipment, and paperwork rather than doing the farm chores that had given her a lithely muscled build as a teenager, but she had kept herself in good physical shape nonetheless as she grew older.

It hadn't actually been _because_ she liked to be able to carry her slender homunculus lover, but Lillet did consider that to be reason enough to justify it.

"Where are we going?" Amoretta asked. She wound her arms around Lillet's shoulders for better stability.

"Just over there." Lillet nodded her head forward and to her left, then set off in that direction. There, a series of rocky outcroppings jutted out from the cliff's edge, clustered at the base of the rock wall, while extending a little way from the point into the water where they'd probably be a hazard to boats that got too close to shore. There were a number of them that afforded respectable perches with room for the two of them, but she had a particular rock in mind, a low, flat one that jutted about a foot above the water's surface. Lillet waded out to it, until the water was swirling just above her knees, and set Amoretta down on the seaweed-draped surface.

"There," she said, smiling down at the naked homunculus. "That should give us a bed that doesn't get sand where it shouldn't." She let her hands trail down Amoretta's legs, from the flare of her hipbones down to her knees, then back up the softness of her inner thighs to brush over the pale pink lips, making her quiver in anticipation. "The way you sing, you could be a siren set to tempt sailors."

Amoretta drew up one leg, bent at the knee, and arched her head back as if she was posing for one of those classical paintings that Lillet had been thinking of before, the ones that showed scenes from ancient myth involving beautiful maidens in the throes of wanton abandon. It was, Lillet freely admitted, an image she would gladly have had on her own office wall so long as she could insure that no one else could see the portrait of her nude lover.

"Could I lure you from your ship, then, with the allure of my fleshly delights?" Amoretta asked playfully, eyes sparkling cherry-red in the sunlight.

"Oh, most definitely, little love," Lillet said, and she gently pushed Amoretta's thighs apart before bending her head and pressing her lips to her lover's pouting cleft.

"Ah!"

Despite the pause in moving from the beach to the rocks and the gentle banter that had followed, the foreplay had left her incredibly sensitive. Lillet's palms could feel the quivering ripple that ran through her thighs even as she cried out, high and sharp. As always, Amoretta's moans and cries of passion sent a thrill through Lillet; she felt a sharp, needy clench within her at the sound.  _Maybe there's a bit of the siren in her after all._ She knew how it excited Lillet for her to be vocal, after all, and obviously saw no reason to stifle herself here in the outdoors.

Lillet flicked her tongue along the length of Amoretta's slit, gently nibbling and sucking on the outer lips to tease them. She was surprised by what she tasted: the sea water had washed the homunculus clean of her usual taste, leaving the slightly salty flavor of the ocean water in its place. But the seeping nectar of Amoretta's arousal was flowing steadily as her passion built, and droplets were reaching even her outer lips to be swept up by Lillet's greedy tongue.

She pressed on, deepening the intimate kiss, tracing her tongue in sweeping circles around Amoretta's inner lips, then pushing just the tip past them into the heat of her channel. She flickered her tongue-tip in and out, teasing Amoretta's entrance until her lover was writing under her, legs flexing involuntarily so that Lillet had to hold them in place so she could keep up the assault on Amoretta's senses.

Leaving off the teasing, she slid her tongue upwards, reaching the center of Amoretta's pleasure nestled at the top of her cleft and finding the bud as stiff and taut as her fingers had. She moved her tongue in swift, firm circles, licking, stroking, and was rewarded with more cries of pleasure. She kept at it, swirling her tongue against Amoretta's clit, then taking it between her lips and gently sucking.

Crying out, Amoretta grabbed Lillet's head, fisting her hands in wet hair and pulling Lillet down against her, urging her on to more and more. Her legs closed around Lillet's shoulders, ankles crossing at her back, as she thrashed on the rock beneath her. Lillet braced herself as best she could, bare toes digging into the sandy seabed, and gave her lover what she wanted, sucking and licking. With Amoretta's legs wrapped around her, she was able to free one hand and slipped a fingertip between her lips, playing with Amoretta's entrance the way she'd used her tongue to do before.

"Ah, Lillet! Please, I'm so close..."

Lillet then slowed her ministrations, taking Amoretta's words as a challenge. Her fingers teased, her tongue moved in slow circles, keeping Amoretta just on the edge of climax without sending her over. The frantic thrashing slowed as the homunculus's body grew taut, muscles clenching so that Lillet could even feel the cords in Amoretta's thigh grow tight under her hand. Her breath came in short, stuttering gasps, until at last Lillet ended her sweet cruelty and lashed hard with her tongue while plunging her finger to the knuckle inside Amoretta and sent her hurtling over the edge into wild cascades of passion. Amoretta's twisting was so forceful as to make Lillet slip off-balance, her foot sliding on the seabed so that she dropped to one knee, plunging to her waist in the water, and had to catch herself with her hand flat on the rock or else she'd have made a very undignified splash.

As it was, she was grinning when the grip of Amoretta's legs slackened and she pushed herself back to her feet, water sliding down her belly and hips in tickling droplets as she stood up again. Amoretta looked up at her with a lazy smile, the seductive look of a woman whose desires had momentarily been realized but were by no means satiated.

"I suppose it just goes to show how even after all these years, I'm still falling for you."

Amoretta laughed; she couldn't help it, with the affectionate ease of one who'd been together with her beloved long enough that they could share amusement and joy and silliness and desire all at once, comfortable with every facet of their love. She reached out for Lillet's hand, fingers curling around the magician's palm.

"Well, then, I'll just have to make sure you take the right direction."

She pulled, drawing Lillet up onto the rock with her. Lillet swung a leg over Amoretta to better seat herself, and Amoretta took hold of her hips to help steady her astride.

"So, my siren's song has taken hold of you, I can feel," Amoretta said, her fingertips slipping between Lillet's legs to feel the wetness there, the unmistakable trace of Lillet's need. "Shall you take your pleasure of me, now?"

"I'd rather we take it together," Lillet said, then grinned and added, "since after all, I'd think a siren wouldn't let a maiden go until she's had all she wants from her."

There was no answering grin as Amoretta looked up into Lillet's eyes and said, "I could never have all I want of you even in a hundred lifetimes."

Lillet's heart seemed to skip a beat as she was suddenly ambushed by emotion. Amoretta reached up, cupped the sides of her face, then urged her head down until their mouths met. Her lips were open and eager as they moved beneath Lillet's, and a fresh surge of desire washed over her, redoubling itself as passion and love mingled until the witch couldn't tell where one left off and the other began.

Her hands slid across Amoretta's naked body as they kissed, exploring it anew, every curve, running up her arms to her shoulders, lightly scraping her nails over Amoretta's collarbones, then down along the slopes of her breasts, weighing their fullness against her palms, then down across the flat plane of her belly, spanning her waist, then to the tops of her thighs where they were caught between Lillet's, then back up again. Her arms slid up under Amoretta's, her hands slipping into Amoretta's damp hair, and she deepened the kiss. Her tongue plunged into Amoretta's mouth, stroking, exploring with near-ravenous passion. Lillet's lover returned the kiss as eagerly, tasting herself on Lillet's lips and tongue, delectable evidence of the way she aroused her.

It was also a reminder to Amoretta that so far Lillet had given more than she had received, an unfairness the homunculus at once sought to balance—not the least because she loved the feel of Lillet under her hands. She knew that Lillet couldn't feel her love the way she did Lillet's, as a tangible thing as real as the sunlight was to see, the lapping of the waves was to hear, the sea breeze brushing her skin, but she could at least offer a fraction of it in this way.

She pushed her free hand between them, brushing past the damp tangle of golden curls to the heart of Lillet's pleasure. Lillet shuddered, hips squirming as Amoretta traced the outline of her nether lips. She parted them tenderly, probing within in a gentle touch that was almost surprising to Lillet given the violence of their ongoing kiss. Amoretta stroked the length of her, bottom to top, making her labia flutter against the aching nub and Lillet quivered, gasping into Amoretta's mouth.

Even as her hips writhed atop Amoretta's thighs, skin still wet from the sea sliding together, Lillet still couldn't help thinking, _More! I need more!_. To make love to Amoretta, touch and be touched, to drown together with her in pleasure, to lose herself in that place where love and desire merged together as one passion.

She broke the kiss, pushed herself up over Amoretta, one palm flat on the rock next to her lover's head, and brought the other hand down, stroking it across Amoretta's body. Her fingers trembled as they explored throat, belly, breasts, for Amoretta did not slow in her own ministrations, looking up into Lillet's eyes with a smile on her lips, recording every flicker of expression, every twitch of Lillet's body as fresh sparks of pleasure pulsed through her.

Lillet's hand moved lower, cupping Amoretta's core. She squeezed lightly, eliciting a shiver, feeling the heat of her lover against her palm, the eager wetness slick against her fingers, then slid her hand up, stroking her, matching what Amoretta was doing between her own legs. Amoretta's breath caught in her throat as Lillet's fingertops slid over the still-swollen bud.

She bent her head and sucked the taut peak of one nipple into her mouth, lips tugging hard on the coral-pink flesh, then gently biting as she lashed it with her tongue. Amoretta gasped out as Lillet worked on her above and below, her body convulsing as fresh heat ran through her.

"Ah! Ah...I need..."

Lillet lifted her mouth from Amoretta's breast, giving the nipple a last, sharp flick with her tongue. She gave her lover a catlike grin, one that took quite a bit of willpower to keep in place when Amoretta's clever fingers seemed thoroughly intent on driving any semblance of coherent thought from her mind.

"Show me," Lillet said. She gave Amoretta's other nipple a quick suck and repeated, "Show me."

At first Amoretta didn't understand Lillet's meaning. Indeed, it was hard for her to understand  _anything_ as Lillet continued to attend to her breasts, her mouth going back and forth between them. Her long hair fell across Amoretta's chest as she did, dragged by the movements of her head across skin made so hyper-sensitive by arousal that it was as if Lillet had been given another pair of hands to caress her with. The combination of the soft stroking of her hair with the harder, more demanding pressure of Lillet's mouth was maddening, combining with the explorations between her legs to cloud her thoughts in a haze of passion.

"I...I need you inside me, Lillet," she managed to gasp out, but Lillet did not respond, continuing to stroke her, fingertips tracing patterns on her clit. Amoretta felt her inner walls pulsing, aching for direct stimulation.

It was _maddening._

Finally, though, she realized what Lillet had meant. Every movement of Lillet's hand between her legs, every touch, every caress, was a mirror of what Amoretta was doing to her.

_Show me._

So she did, plunging two fingers deep into Lillet's core in one smooth stroke.

Penetration wasn't one of Lillet's favorite ways to make love, very much unlike Amoretta, so ordinarily Amoretta didn't initiate it without being asked—but Lillet  _had_ asked her to do what she wanted Lillet to do to  _her_ , hadn't she?

The way Lillet arched her back above her, throwing her head back with a hiss of satisfaction, wrested away any lingering doubts at once—as did the answering thrust of Lillet's fingers within Amoretta.

It was a heady experience, she found as she commenced thrusting, twisting her hand as she did to increase the sensation, the way her fingers rubbed against the walls of Lillet's tight passage. It was almost as if she was pleasuring herself, stroking in and out of her own aching body in exactly the way she wanted to feel it, but this was far better. Her cravings went through Lillet and back again, and the slight changes made as Lillet tried to match her stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust, just emphasized her presence, the addition of her love and desire. Amoretta drank it all in, feeling her own passion mount, slowing her hand when it built too quickly, then speeding up again when her own need got the better of her. It was long and delicious and she was sure that the hunger in Lillet's expression was matched by her own as they rode each other towards that place where sheer animal need drove out all other thoughts.

At last, though, Amoretta couldn't endure it any longer; the craving within her could be held back no more. She turned her hand so that the pad of her thumb settled over Lillet's clit, and at the same time she added a third finger to the first two. The feeling of fullness, the fresh surge of heat as Lillet did the same almost sent her over the edge, and it made her arm shake, interrupting her thrusts, but it passed and she began again. Lillet's thumb moved in tight, grinding circles on her center of pleasure with every plunge just as Amoretta's own did. Her eyes were shut tight, now, her lip between her teeth with the effort of holding back her long-due climax, balanced on that razor's edge of an ecstasy that was almost painful. Amoretta savored it all, letting Lillet fill her, mind and body and soul.

Then the wave crashed over her and she was swept away, crying out as her senses drowned in pleasure. Above her, Lillet let herself go at last, her own high, sighing gasp merging with Amoretta's voice in a joyful love-song.

She collapsed limply on top of her lover, and the two lay there, naked and entwined while the sun bathed their bodies and the sea gently lapped at their rock.

Lillet didn't want to move; it felt far too good to just lie there limply, pressing up against Amoretta. Amoretta clearly felt the same; her free arm had come up around Lillet and held her close. She felt exhausted and a little bit sore, but it was the good kind of ache, the sort left by very pleasurable exercise indeed that would bring enjoyable memories whenever she felt it.

Unfortunately, blissful isolation only lasted so long, and after long minutes she gently kissed Amoretta's cheek.

"Little love? I'd rather lie with you like this for another hour or two, but if we don't head back our family will worry that we really were lured off by a siren, or at least an undertow."

Amoretta smiled, content, and gently stroked down Lillet's back.

"You're probably right," she agreed.

Slowly, they disentangled themselves from one another. Lillet stretched, her muscles, tired from swimming and then more enjoyable exercise, made their protests felt.

"Amoretta?" she asked, for the homunculus was looking at her intently, almost staring. "Is something wrong?"

"No. You're very beautiful."

Lillet smiled. Amoretta's compliments were always open and direct.

"So are you." She leaned forward and brushed a swift kiss against Amoretta's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Lillet let her gaze slide down her lover's body one last time, then slipped back into the water, starting towards shore to retrieve their bathing-dresses.

"I'll race you back to the villa. With luck, we might even get there before Cress feeds the lunch leftovers to Shuck."

"All right, but why do you care about the leftovers? You said that you would rather go swimming then stay for lunch because you'd had a late breakfast and ate more than your fill."

"I know, but I think I'm going to need the fuel."

"What for?"

"Well, while I think my decision to make love out here was the right choice—"

"Definitely," Amoretta said firmly.

"—the longer I look at you, the more I think that we should give your idea of waiting until tonight and making love  _then_ a try, too."

"That does sound only fair," Amoretta said, and managed to keep from breaking into laughter until Lillet chuckled first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a joke by yuiseppe on "Exiled to the Couch" for the inspiration for this fic, and as always to my beloved wife, Tarma Hartley, for reviewing the story from the woman-who-likes-women perspective.


End file.
